Let's Make a Baby
by helebette
Summary: Emma and Regina play with magic and end up with a pretty annoying teenager (actually I really like her attitude!) warning: this is a Magic!peen story. Based on a request somewhere on tumblr I think. Also someone asked me to edit and add here.
1. Chapter 1

It is a cloudy and cold day, and Emma is impossibly bored at work. One runaway iguana does not a career make. So Emma calls Regina.

"I'll see you at home." Regina says in reply and hangs up abruptly. A quick phone call confirms that Henry's afterschool tutoring will be followed by dinner with his grandparents.

Awesome. They have the place to themselves.

The house has that mid-afternoon stagnant feel, but Regina cares less about opening windows and flinging back curtains, than she does about dragging Emma upstairs.

"I was thinking about this all morning." Regina gasps as she throws herself back on their bed and positions Emma between her thighs. Regina pauses to remove her panties (which, really, why does she even bother, Emma often wonders considering how many pairs she has personally destroyed) and hikes her skirt up. Then they both think better of even that plan, and pull away temporarily to undress, flinging their clothes around the room, before resuming the position they had been in. Regina's thighs are spread and she looks ready to be fucked on the spot. Emma tries to slow things down a little.

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" Emma grins against Regina's lips. Regina sometimes got really kinky ideas when she was bored at work. They ended up doing it in the town park one evening because Regina couldn't get over the thought of being eaten out in public beneath the moonlight.

"This." Regina moans and grinds herself against Emma, latching her heels behind Emma's thighs.

"What's uhhh…_that_?" Emma asks curiously peering down between her own legs. "What have you done?" She stares in dawning realization—and then horror. "Isn't the strap-on good enough? Jesus fucking...Jesus, Regina!"

Regina shrugs and smoothes her hands over Emma's arms. "It's easier and quicker this way. Think of it as an early Christmas present." She spreads her legs as far as she can and watches Emma's eyes flit back and forth between her exposed pussy and the—whatever they want to call it—between them.

"I didn't ask for a penis for Christmas." Is Emma's blasé reply. Regina laughs and kisses her. "Besides," Emma mutters between swipes of Regina's lips. "Get rid of _those things _you added. Ugh. My least favorite thing about sex with men…"

"Those _things_…as you call them…are necessary if you're to come inside of me the way I want you to." Regina grits her teeth, hating it when Emma brings up the past.

"No," Emma shakes her head insistently. "Get. Rid. Of. Those. I can ejaculate all over you and all up in you, without those. Get rid of them. And I'm calling it a penis. I'm not calling it a cock or a dick, and I'm not slapping you across the face with it and…You know what? For that matter, I'm calling it my inside-out vagina…"

"How about your expandable clit?" Regina suggests, already laughing at Emma's stupid porno ideas about heterosexual sex. She scowls suddenly, wondering if Emma is into all of that with men.

Emma shakes her head and kisses Regina soundly. "Hey," She mutters against Regina's jawline, "I'm horribly vanilla. Especially with men. I save the kinky stuff for you, all right? You're the only person I'd ever joke about smacking with my fake pen…expandable clit…"

Regina sighs and relaxes, winding her arms around Emma's neck. "Enough." Regina says. "You're ruining the mood." It was a bad idea, apparently. Regina still isn't sure why she couldn't get it out of her mind. If she moves her hips though, she can make Emma's appendage brush against her.

"Ummmm…" They both stare now. "Well. Interesting. I guess." Emma mutters, moving her hips so that the tip of her brushes over Regina's labia again. Emma moans, "Oh wow, _really _interesting. Ugh. But…" Emma shifts her hips away so that she might make things actually _last _and adds suddenly, "Make it bigger." She looks between them again, feels herself twitch and harden, and wonders how she might keep from ending things too soon.

"No!" Regina hunches her hips and tries to calm herself as well. "That is the perfect size for me." Her clit feels like it might have a mind of its own. Regina feels herself twitch as well. She presses her ass to the bed and breaths deeply. Emma mimics her breathing and they kiss again. Emma seems utterly distracted by her new body part and keeps looking down.

"I'm no size queen babe, but I'm not exactly well endowed here. It's embarrassing." Emma looks down again. "I've been with much, much bigger…"

Regina clamps a hand on Emma's mouth and glares. They both have a jealous streak a mile wide. Regina's is especially terrible.

"Sorry." Emma can barely be heard saying. Regina's hand stays clamped on her mouth even as she reaches between them and slips Emma inside of her, squeezing and letting go rhythmically. For a few seconds, only the whites of Emma's eyes can be seen, while Regina engulfs her and holds still.

Their breathing evens out and then Emma starts to move.

A minute later, Emma has a towel in hand and is apologizing like crazy while she wipes the soft skin of Regina's thighs.

Regina touches with the tips of her fingers and takes a taste.

"No, what?" Emma gasps, but doesn't pull Regina's hand away in time.

"It tastes like you." Regina licks her fingers again, a dreamy expression on her face. "It tastes like you always taste. Hmmmm…" She pulled Emma down on top of her and wraps her legs around her waist again.

Sometime around sunset, Emma gets the hang of things. She fucks Regina slowly, pulling in and out of her while Regina lays on her stomach and spreads her legs as far as she can.

"Come now." Regina whispers, smiling as she feels Emma speed up her movements and tremble inside of her. She reaches back to tangle her fingers in blonde, sweaty hair, and pulled Emma back down for a kiss.

"Ok, so…now can I have my vadge back?" Emma asks, trying not to let herself rub against Regina's swaying ass.

"We'll see." Regina hums and rolls away, grabbing Emma between the legs. "I like this for some reason. Just for today." She jumps off the bed and laughs as Emma follows her to the bathroom.

"I want my vagina back. Now. Give me back my magical, magical vadge." Emma fumes, climbing into the shower behind Regina. Right on schedule though, Emma's anatomy betrays her and she finds herself poking right into Regina's right bum cheek.

Regina turns swiftly, latches her mouth to Emma's, and holds on while Emma hitches one of Regina's legs up and over her hip. Emma slides easily into Regina, rocking her hips in slow, small circles.

"Oh, ugh…omigod…" Emma can't stop talking and processing through all of it. "If I imagine doing this with my actual clit, it's really fucking hot. Like…omgiod…" Emma thrusts quickly back and forth and then takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Like…what if I could g-spot ejaculate all over you, like all the time, really easily. Fuck, I'd come all over your face every chance I got…"

"Less talking, more fucking." Regina laughs, reaching back with one hand to spread herself further. "And nobody comes on my face…" She sounds suddenly doubtful though.

Emma stops moving and stares at Regina's lips. "No? Are you sure?" She shifts so that she's sunk into Regina fully and lets herself enjoy the feeling of their hip bones touching.

"Ummm…" Regina squirms. Their bellies slap together as she moves back and then takes Emma inside of herself fully again. "Maybe." Her eyes narrow. "If I can do the same." Her foot is tired from holding up most of her weight and she considers asking if they might move this to the bed, but suddenly Emma seems to realize what Regina is suggesting.

She kind of mutters, says "ugh" and starts to thrust herself inside of Regina, feeling the muscles in Regina's cunt as they pull her deeper and pulsate all around her sex. Emma starts to fuck Regina harder and faster, her eyes rolling back at the thought. "You should…you should totally…come all over me…" Emma gasps. "Oh god, that's so hot…"

As Emma's hips thrust, Regina shouts against Emma's neck. She pushes down hard, rotating her hips and grinding herself against Emma's pubic bone. Regina concentrates on letting go. "Ok…Now…" She yells hoarsely.

The water has grown lukewarm as Emma kneels, quickly sliding her fingers into Regina's pussy. She curls her fingers, quick and hard, finding that swollen rough spot, and sticks out her tongue for Regina to watch.

Regina screams as she begins to come, shaking and clinging onto Emma's head as she squirts over Emma's tongue and chin.

As Regina falls to her knees, Emma catches her and laughs when water gets up her nose and she has to sputter and spray it out again.

"Oh." Regina says, looking between Emma's thighs. "Our friend seems to be gone. My spell must have had a different time limit than I thought. Did you come?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, I didn't let you know. That's ok though, right?" Emma babbles cheerfully as Regina kisses her neck. "I can't like…you know…get you pregnant or anything." Emma wipes her eyes as water sprays into them and snickers again. "I think I came inside of you five or six times tonite. The rest is on the towels."

Regina feels something flutter inside her and suddenly gets a sinking, terrified feeling.

"Ummm…'Gina?" Emma's eyes grow wide. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Regina just rests her cheek on Emma's shoulder and closes her eyes tightly.

They spend weeks and weeks walking on eggshells before Regina, in an effort to reduce her stress, decides that she can't possibly be pregnant.

"You need a 'Y' chromosome and my dear, you don't have one of those." Regina decides, three months later.

"Women are 'XX' babe." Emma squeezes Regina's shoulder tightly and sits closer to her. "I do have two of those to contribute." They watch Titanic without the sound on and try not to admit to the fact that Regina has been eating really strange foods for days and her breasts are tender and she can't stop crying when they see babies around town and she suddenly wants to redecorate the entire house and hole up with Emma every night watching stupid movies instead of working and…

…and…

Emma is the one to buy the pregnancy test and the pharmacist sneezes on her in surprise and shock. So Emma smiles benignly and fetches three more tests so that she won't have to repeat this embarrassing fucking trip.

**Sixteen years later…**

"I hate you both and I'm going to go live with Snow White!"

The angry voice of a teenage girl echoes through the front foyer of Emma and Regina's house. Regina looks like she might cry; Emma's lips turn white and thin with anger.

"I'll call your grandmother then, and see what she thinks." Emma speaks with a frightening sort of smile. "I'm sure she'll love hearing about how you were caught smoking pot with Cinderella's son. Alone. In the backseat of his car. With your shirt off." Every word is punctuated by a step forward. Cinderella's son is a nice kid, but dumb as a bag of nails. And if that dumbass gets her daughter pregnant, Emma is pretty sure she'll have to kill him.

Leah-Marie Mills was just told, the year before, that her origins are the result of magic. She has been acting out ever since. As one mother glares at her, and her other mother swipes at an errant tear, Leah stomps her foot and flings herself into the arms of the more sympathetic of the pair. By the time they are both done crying, Emma has made dinner and is waiting for them in the kitchen.

Henry has his own place and works as a science teacher at the high school. He is obsessed with time travel and geometrics and thermodynamics and whenever he has his sister stay with him at his apartment, she comes back to the house with a random new technology designed to utilize energy at archeological sites in order to change the movement of time. Once, she returned with a flight device much like a jet pack, which Emma promptly returned to Henry.

"Sorry about what I said." Leah mutters into her peas.

"That's ok." Emma mutters into her potatoes.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I said I wish you guys had just gone to a fucking sperm bank like every other dyke couple." Leah elaborates on a shouting fight they had had a week previous. "And I'm sorry I said 'fucking'," she adds quickly, "And dyke," she says and then starts crying again and this time throws herself into Emma's arms.

"Uhhhh. Ok." Emma pats the kid's back and makes her take a deep breath when her crying turns to sobs and she can't talk anymore.

"And…huh…I…don't…huh…wanna…date…that…dumbass…any…more…" Leah sobs, her chest hitching violently.

"Well then, sweetheart, you'll have to let him down gently." Regina has regained her calm, now that Emma and Leah are on good terms again. She daintily takes a bite of the chicken stir fry that Emma had made for just the two of them. Leah is a self-proclaimed vegetarian and has been since she was 4 years old. "Shall we stay in and watch a movie tonite?"

Leah nods and wipes her nose on Emma's shirt. It's an old joke. Emma messes up her perfectly coifed (bleached) blonde hair in retaliation.

"After I break up with idiot." Leah swipes at brown eyes so much like Regina's. "Can we call Snow?"

"Ok." Regina concedes. Her children both have unexpectedly deep bonds with their grandmother.

"Uhhh…and, you won't tell her, right?" Leah tugs her green hoodie down over her wrists, just like Regina does with her own clothes when she's ill at ease.

Regina and Emma exchange a look.

"For now." Emma decides, "but listen, kid, you've been off the deep end for months now. We just want to help you. And if telling Snow…"

"All right, all right, I get it." Leah interrupts. "I'm a mess. I'm sorting it out. Sorry." She pauses. "It's nice, in a way, you know?"

"What is?" Emma asks.

"Well, like, you're my mom _and_ my mom _and_ my dad." Leah shrugs. "So that's cool."

Emma misses the significance of one of the 'ands' but it hurts her head to worry much anyway.

Snow, James and Henry come over an hour later, and the bunch of them jam themselves into the living room to watch the latest of Leah's pirated holographic movie displays. Emma keeps asking her to stop downloading shit for free, but Leah insists that she's part of the global effort to destroy capitalism once and for all.

"Batwoman Begins." Henry claps excitedly as the title displays on the wall. "It only took them sixteen years to make the film!" Of course he and Leah talk all through the movie, deciding which parts are realistic and which are not. It doesn't take long for the over-30s to wander into the kitchen in search of wine.

"What the hell is going on." Snow cuts right to the chase. "Cinderella called me. She said you threatened to tie concrete blocks to her son's ankles and then make him swim laps." Snow pauses when James starts to giggle. "She's sure he deserved it, but wants to know what happened."

Emma explains everything, in hushed tones. James nods at the end of the story and smacks his daughter on the arm.

"Job well done." James exclaims. "I think I might go and issue that swim challenge to the kid myself."

Regina rolls her eyes and answers drolly, "Considering that he cried on the phone like an infant after she broke up with him, I think he might jump at the chance. Leave the poor boy alone. Besides, Leah made as many stupid decisions as he did. You don't see Cinderella threatening her."

Before James and Emma can interject with their confused sputtering, Snow says, "We're taking her for the weekend." She glances sideways at Regina who shrugs and holds her hands out.

"Sure." Regina agrees. "She likes us again, so we're ok with a bit of time apart. Take her into the woods and show her something useful. Like fishing. Or chopping wood. Make her chop all the wood." Regina smirks. "That's what my father did when I hit puberty. He gave me chores. Many, many solitary chores. It almost worked."

Snow pales at that and frowns.

"Anyhow." Regina adds, "Take her. Like I said…"

"She likes you again." James says quietly. "So what do you mean by that? Did something happen?"

"You know what, we don't need to worry about it." Snow jumps in. She has gone from pale to bright red rather quickly. Emma follows suit. Regina stares at mother and daughter with a horrified look on her face.

"You told her." Regina hisses.

"She figured it out years ago!" Emma says, flustered. She chugs her wine and pours some more.

"What?" James asks politely.

"Nothing!" All three women turn on him and he grows quiet.

"Weird." James mutters. "You're all really, really weird. I'm going to spend time with my grandchildren. You can stay in here and be odd."

"I'll go with you. We'll talk to the kids together." Snow pats him on the arm and they go back to the family room.

"So." Emma sirls her wine in her glass and bats her eyes at Regina.

"So?" Regina returns the strange look with an inquisitive glance.

"what do you want to do with the house all to ourselves?" Emma asks.

"Clean. Eat food. And then have sex, of course." Regina states blandly. She blinks as Emma snickers. "Also, I was thinking…"

"Thinking…Not good. What?" Emma grows suspicious and takes a big gulp of wine.

"About, you know. What we did. Sixteen years ago…" Regina's is coy as she brushes the back of her hand over Emma's cheek. "We haven't since. It obviously happened for a reason, but perhaps this time we could try…other things…"

"Nuh uh." Emma whispers. "No way."

"We'll see." Regina chuckles, leans forward, and kisses Emma softly. "We'll see." She smirks and closes her eyes happily as Emma buries her blushing face against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sixteen years previous…**

Emma picks up the phone on the fourth ring. Regina's signature tone is the theme song from Halloween. Emma likes to listen to it in the Fall; it reminds her of watching scary movies and eating popcorn in one of her happier foster homes.

"I've thought about being fucked by you all day." Regina says, interrupting Emma's wholesome thoughts.

"That's nice hun. Aww…" Then Emma clues in. "Oh! Right! Oh. Soo…you want…" She whispers the last part though the office is empty.

There is a huffing, impatient sound on the other end of the line. Then Regina says, "Pick me up. In the ugly squad car. I'll bring a blanket. You're fucking me in the park."

By this point, Emma has already made her way outside. She gets into the Sheriff's car and slams the door closed.

"I can't. That's illegal!" Emma sputters, finally free to speak at a normal volume. She starts the car. A quickie with the town's hot Mayor. Too delicious to pass up. She'll just try to annoy Regina a little, get her mood even more revved. "Besides, it's cold! And dark!" Emma adds, cranking the heat. "I mean the sun just barely set, but still. It's sort of dusk'ish." Emma is not surprised when Regina hangs up on her in the middle of this rambling description of the almost-sunset.

There is no one but Regina in the park Emma is pleased to find. Regina wears the same dark red suit with a white shirt peeking out of it that she wore all afternoon. Emma walks faster, noting with interest the speed with which Regina undoes her shirt. She finds herself immediately pulled against her lover, her mouth crushed in a kiss as she presses Regina to a tree. Undoing Regina's slacks is quick work, and Emma groans when she finds nothing impeding the rest of her efforts.

"Cuff my hands behind my back. Around the tree." Regina says loudly, even as Emma kneels at her feet and nuzzles her belly.

"You'll just have to pretend. I don't want to get caught." Emma hisses.

Regina rolls her eyes and circles her hands back and around the tree trunk. She thrusts her hips out slightly and looks down at Emma with sparkling eyes.

"You can't even see the moon yet." Emma cranes her neck around. "Oh, yes you can, there it is."

"It's almost full." Regina cheats a little, reaches with one hand and cups the back of Emma's head, pulling her mouth closer to where it needs to be.

But Emma pulls back, evoking a shouted string of expletives from Regina.

"Almost?" Emma asks, craning her neck around again.

"Yes. Almost." Regina says through gritted teeth. "Red will be fine. Not get to work."

"Yes ma'am." On occasion, Regina likes to play the authority figure during their little games. She gets in a mood at work and takes it out on Emma. Emma figures this to be one of those occasions. She grins against Regina's soaked labia. Emma likes the word. Labia. She likes saying it almost as much as she likes licking it.

"I said get to work." The order is made again but then Regina moans. Emma has finally done her job properly and is now swirling her tongue around Regina's clit. She hums happily, loving the taste of the liquid that is pouring over her chin.

The bark on the tree behind Regina is rough, so Emma yanks those slacks down to Regina's thighs and shoves her back again. Roughness on soft, sensitive skin is just what Regina needs. Her mood is really shitty.

"That's really nice." Regina's voice has gentled somewhat now. Emma smiles and thrusts her tongue down and around Regina's opening, gathering more wetness. Above her, Regina sighs. She tangles her hands in Emma's hair and whispers all kinds of mushy shit about loving her and loving everything she does for her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Emma grumbles and nips at Regina's hip bone. She laughs as Regina fake-topples over and onto the grass.

"Don't be mad." Regina purrs and licks Emma's ear, then unceremoniously shoves and pulls until Emma is on top of her. Emma gets the point and lays with her body covering Regina's, her legs on either side of Regina's legs, pinning them together even as she reaches down between them and jams her hand against Regina's pubic bone. From this angle, Emma can slide two fingers gently around Regina's clit. Their eyes lock while they kiss. The only evidence of Regina's orgasm is when her eyelids flutter shut and she breaths hard through her nose.

"Good?" Emma asks, kissing Regina sweetly on the nose.

"Hmmmm…" Regina blinks at her and smiles. "That was lovely. Thank you." Her arms go up and around Emma's neck and she says unbelievably goofy things while kissing every part of Emma's face.

"You're ridiculous." Emma chuckles. The rest of her reward involves a late dinner at work with Regina perched on her desk feeding her fruit occasionally. They are not bothered, because the people of their town are either afraid of Regina (still, which is absurd) or afraid of walking in on Regina and Emma together. So when the Mayor's car and the Sheriff's car are spotted together—in parking lots, or perhaps, at the edge of the town park—Storybrooke residents stay far enough away to shield their eyes. It would take Emma a decade to figure this all out. She would remain suitably embarrassed for them both, long after.

**Present day…**

"Enough." Regina throws down the broom she has held in hand for an hour. The house is enormous and sometimes Emma wants to hire somebody to help them clean it, but Regina insists they do it all themselves.

"Well, it's your own damn fault." Emma grumbles, her head in the fireplace, searching up it studiously. While Regina cleans like a fiend, Emma often can be found inspecting things she knows nothing about and wandering about aimlessly. It makes for a very ineffective routine. Emma usually makes up for it on 'cleaning days', by climbing around on the roof and cleaning gutters, or weeding. Emma likes weeding and Regina hates it, so things usually sort of even out.

Their daughter and son are out of town with Snow White and James. The four of them are camping or something stupidly wholesome.

Emma and Regina have been grumpily doing chores all day. It is 4pm and they are both hungry, irritable, and tired. Besides all of that, their kids have been out of town for two days and they still haven't had sex on every surface of their house.

Now, Regina stares at Emma with some odd glint in her eye.

"Would you like a drink love?" Regina purrs the words, arching her hip slightly, the way she used to when they were first dating and then…

Bam. Like a jolt, Emma is reminded of just how sexy the woman in her life is. She nods wordlessly while Regina walks up the stairs, wiggling her hips on her way to make them both drinks.

Emma rushes over to the broom, checks the work Regina has done, and then in twenty minutes, she goes back over it, picks up all the piles Regina has left, discards them, and shoves the broom in the closet. Then she runs over to a closet, grabs at a vacuum, does the couches and chairs, the corners of ceilings, and throws that back where it belongs quickly as well. Her feet carry her to the small closet at the end of the hall, right beside the wine cellar, where excessively smelly candles are stored. She takes out every cinnamon smelling thing she can find (cinnamon gets them both in the mood) and throws them around on small end tables, the mantle of the fireplace, and all along the edges of the bottom of the stairs.

By the time Regina saunters down with their drinks—hot apple cider with loads of cinnamon sticks, which Emma notes with a grin—Emma is totally naked and a fire is roaring.

"You took your time." Emma says, wiggling happily on the couch.

"I heard the vacuum," Regina replies. Her smile is enigmatic. She is up to something, Emma knows it. Emma wonders what it will be. Leather restraints? An imaginary third lover conjured from thin air, there only to watch them while Regina is being fucked? That last one is Regina's favorite recent trick.

Emma feels a strange weight between her legs and swallows hard. "Uh ohhhh.."

"Relax, I'll have one as well." Regina says conversationally. She reaches, takes their favorite green dildo from under her armpit, and wags it around in the air. Beneath the tray with the drinks is a whole strip of condoms. Emma finally notices the glint of black and silver peeking from above Regina's slacks.

"Oh?" Emma hasn't bothered with men since she and Regina got together. There was one time, when they considered a threesome with a guy in a club in Chicago, but they happily ditched him and went home together instead. Emma scowls. "I'm not into the whole…you know…" she squirms when Regina kneels between her legs and starts to stroke her.

"Yes, dear, I know you don't like it up the ass. Well, not often, anyhow." Regina _says_ things like this and it makes Emma want to laugh and maul her all at once. "We're doing things a bit differently this time." She stands and starts to undress.

"Oh, ok…" Emma decides to check, to see what exactly Regina gave her this time. "Oh!" Emma is pleasantly surprised to find that she still has her magical, magical vadge. So she has a cunt and an expanded clit, and no…

"Yay!" Emma cheers. "I didn't like those the last time. I've always suspected that you wanted to get pregnant. Consciously or not." She grins and watches as Regina struggles with the harness and dildo in hand. "Why don't you just…"

"Not in the mood." Regina has never magic-dicked herself, which Emma finds interesting but not interesting enough to ask her about. Regina prefers the strap-on, but she often _calls_ it her dick and then makes Emma suck her off, which, really, if they could go realistic, what's the big…

"Overthinking again." Emma shakes her head and tugs on Regina's hips. "Gimme." She smiles again and pulls Regina near. Her tongue darts out to circle the silicone. Hearing Regina moan quietly is enough to encourage Emma to open her mouth, just a little, and wrap her lips around the tip of Regina's toy as it juts out from between her thighs. Regina likes it when Emma pretends to be all prudish.

"Take it deeper." Regina suggests softly. Her thumbs caress Emma's cheeks as they hollow and suck inward.

They are in a rare frenzy now, both wanting the other as close as they can get, but Emma really wants to pace herself because this is ridiculous…

"Shut up and kiss me." Is the order from on high, as Regina leans down and captures Emma's lower lip, straddles her hips, and takes Emma inside her cunt in one swift motion.

Emma yelps. The cold of silicone on her belly is surprising, but no more surprising than the way she engulfed Emma already overly sensitized appendage. She shakes and clenches her teeth and thinks about that time she saw Archie making out with Red…

Just like that, her arousal dissipates. Excellent. Emma sighs and looks up at Regina who cups her face and gives her the most heartbreakingly loving smile.

"Hi." Regina whispers.

"Hey." Emma knows that they haven't been connecting lately like they used to. It's easy to get caught up with work and family obligations. Easier sometimes to worry about gutters and renovations than it is to worry about keeping something alive that is so naturally prone to dulling and dying over time. They have even talked about sleeping with other people. It isn't hard to think about going down that road when they're so certain of their love for one another. But they've both hesitated, and when opportunities arose, they came home instead and talked about it.

When they kiss now, they do so leisurely and with the knowledge that nothing lasts forever—not even this, not even their happy ending. Regina's tongue swipes over Emma's lower lip and the seriousness of the mood is lifted slightly. Emma starts to shift and circle her hips, cupping Regina's buttocks and they keep kissing, like maybe they can have all the time in the world if they just make it for themselves.

It isn't hard to guess what comes next when Regina lifts herself up and off Emma and kneels again. She grasps Emma's ankles in hand and spreads her legs wide.

Their eyes lock as Emma positions Regina between her thighs and gradually takes her inside. Regina is having none of this gentleness apparently, and the air is driven from Emma's lungs as Regina drives herself forward. Between them, Emma twitches and demands attention, even as Regina thrusts mercilessly against what is likely still Emma's g-spot inside. Emma reaches back, grasps Regina's ass again, and arches upward for another demanding kiss.

When Regina reaches between them, Emma's orgasm starts to climb. Regina strokes Emma in rhythm with her hip movements, pulling out until only an inch of her is inside.

"Shut up, I want to taste you." Regina suddenly says, making little sense since Emma has been doing nothing but crying out and moaning incoherently.

Before Emma can protest again, Regina has undone the toy from her harness, shoved it deep into Emma, and is using her mouth to draw the orgasm from Emma's clit…

Which is actually a clit now, because apparently Regina couldn't quite figure out the anatomical subtleties needed to keep Emma as hard as she wanted her to be without cumming. Which…

…Emma wills her brain to shut the fuck up while she nearly comes, her back bowed against the couch. She shouts as Regina pulls away and then delves in again, using her tongue to press Emma's clit hard, circling it and kneading Emma's breasts with her hands.

Then Emma wants to switch it up and make it last. "From behind, ok?" Emma says hoarsely. She flips around on the couch and listens as Regina slips the toy into her harness. Then, something strange happens. Regina pauses, reaches, and slips the toy out again.

"Can I…" Regina asks quietly.

"Anything you want." Emma replies, still not turning to look, knowing that Regina is using magic on herself now. She does protest a little, letting out and 'ooof' when Regina impales her on what is probably a really gigantic peni…

"Well that's what you get for talking about all of your past boyfriends." Regina interrupts Emma's grumbling and chuckles as she slides carefully in and out.

Emma reaches back and makes Regina kiss her, spreads her own thighs further, and takes Regina in deeper. Their mouths meet with Emma's neck craned sideways.

"Who's the biggest you've ever been with now, dear?" Regina asks, all innocence and batting eyelashes.

"You. Fuck. You. Just fuck me. Omigod you're so fucking warm, Regina…" Emma sobs and shakes when Regina stills her hips.

"Tell me how you feel." Regina decides after a moment of wondering, herself, why she stopped.

"I feel stretched. And full. And hot. I feel really hot. Fucking candles. I lit too many fucking candles." Emma squirms backward but Regina shifts back as well. "Dammit." Emma cries out. "Please give me what I need. Please?"

"What do you need?" Regina asks politely.

"You. Just you. I only need you." Emma cries, feeling herself empty again before Regina spins her around and spoons her against the couch. Emma's leg is lifted and placed over Regina's, then she is full again, and remains content to let Regina do the rest of the work, while she lazily circles her own clit.

Afterward, Emma dozes against Regina while they both watch the fire. Regina's arms are wrapped around Emma from behind.

"Oh hello vagina. Lovely to see you again." Emma mutters and pats herself in a friendly sort of way between her legs and feels a rush of extra warmth at the laughter this evokes in Regina. She reaches behind her, checks Regina out, and sighs happily again, adding "Magical Regina Mills vajayjay, reporting for duty." Then Emma says, "Yum. I'm getting me some of that later," and falls almost fully asleep.


End file.
